Martinez
& |status = Active |datestatus = 2375 |children = One son |actor = Michael Braveheart (uncredited) |image2 = Martinez (Crewman).jpg |caption2 = Martinez in 2366 }} Martinez was a male Human Starfleet officer medical assistant serving aboard the and later under Jean-Luc Picard. He was the father of at least one son who lived with him aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Service history 2365 He was having a drink with a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of 'aucdet IX and while the ship was transporting Salia from Klavdia III to Daled IV. ( ) Martinez was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D was briefly taken over by the Professor hologram in early 2365 ( ) and when the ship was in orbit of Ramatis III. ( ) He was also on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D was on its way to Gravesworld a short time later. ( ) Martinez passed Captain Picard and Doctor Pulaski in a corridor shortly after the doctor was beamed back aboard from the Darwin Genetic Research Station. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Vice Admiral Nakamura visited the Enterprise-D. ( ) Martinez was having a drink in Ten Forward when Kyle Riker met Katherine Pulaski in the bar. ( ) He was chatting with Guinan at the bar in Ten Forward shortly before the ship made first contact with the Borg in 2365. ( ) 2366 He helped treat Deanna Troi in her quarters when she was experiencing massive headaches due to the influence of the Douwd Kevin Uxbridge. ( ) As a crewman in 2366, Martinez beamed down to the Federation "duck blind" on Mintaka III to assist Doctor Beverly Crusher. He beamed up with wounded, whose conditions he later tended to in the ships' sickbay. ( ) He was promoted to the rank of ensign a short time later and was on duty in sickbay when Marla Aster was beamed dead to sickbay. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when a wounded Romulan, Patahk, was treated there. ( ) Doctor Crusher and Martinez were on duty when a poisoned Mendoza stumbled into sickbay. ( ) He helped identify the blood that was found in a Federation science station as Acamarian blood. ( ) He was in sickbay when Data was treated there as he had been affected by Calamarain trying to harm a Human Q. ( ) He had to leave sickbay together with Doctor Crusher and a female patient because of high radiation levels detected there. ( ) In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Martinez served on the ''Enterprise-D. He was on duty in sickbay when Captain Rachel Garrett of the Enterprise-C was treated there.'' ( ) He was working in sickbay when Data talked to Dr. Crusher about being a parent. ( ) He treated Kurn when he was attacked by two Klingon assassins on Qo'noS ( ) and was also on duty in sickbay when a doppelganger of Captain Picard invited Dr. Crusher for dinner in his quarters. ( ) Martinez attended the Mozart concert held for Ambassador Sarek and his wife Perrin aboard the ship. ( ) Together with Nurse and Doctor Crusher, he helped treat the injuries of the Zalkonian "John Doe". ( ) 2367 Martinez injected Willie Potts some medicine when the boy was held in quarantine following an infection. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay in early 2367 when several wounded teenage Talarians and Jeremiah Rossa were treated there and a little later when a wounded Ishara Yar was treated as well. ( ) Doctor Crusher and Martinez arrived too late at K'Ehleyr's quarters and could only diagnose her death at the hands of Duras. ( ) He attended the birthday party of Commander Riker in Ten Forward. ( ) He was working in sickbay when Captain Picard and Wesley Crusher were lost somewhere in the Pentarus system and beamed down to Lambda Paz where the two missing officers were finally found and recovered. ( ) He was moving some boxes of medical goods in sickbay when the ship was pulled into a cosmic string fragment by two-dimensional lifeforms. ( ) He was on duty shortly before Ensign Juarez's baby was born and was quite startled when Data was asking Doctor Crusher if she would teach him to dance. Later, he assisted Crusher when they were analyzing the remains in a transporter accident. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise-D had encountered the Paxans for the first time and Miles O'Brien was treated by Dr. Crusher. ( ) He beamed down to Malcor III, together with Worf and Doctor Crusher to treat and retrieve the wounded Commander Riker, undercover on the planet under the Malcorian alias of Rivas Jakara. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay and conversing with another science officer when the Betazoid Andrus Hagan was treated there. Later, he helped Doctor Crusher with the autopsies of the crew of the and was instructed to set up the positron emission sensor so that the Doctor could do more cross sections of the brain tissue of the deceased. ( ) Martinez helped to free Susanna Leijten from the infection with a lifeform native to Tarchannen III. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise-D encountered the Cytherian probe close to the Argus Array. ( ) Martinez was present in the interrogation room during the hearings of Captain Picard and Crewman Simon Tarses presided by Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) He passed the transporter room when Deanna Troi entered it to stop her mother from beaming down to Kaelon II. ( ) He was assisting Doctor Crusher and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa when they had to remove the symbiont from the Trill Odan. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Dr. Crusher experienced strange phenomena while the ship was traveling in the Mar Oscura Nebula. ( ) 2368 He was off duty when he visited Ten Forward and had a drink at the bar while Commander Riker observed Counselor Troi and her chocolate ice cream. ( ) Together with Doctor Crusher, he surgically transformed Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data into Romulans. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Penthara IV and was paid a visit by Berlinghoff Rasmussen. ( ) He accompanied his son to an exhibition of Corvan gilvos and other extinct or near-extinct animals which was held in a science lab aboard the Enterprise-D in 2368. After this trip he was working in sickbay. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay treating a civilian patient when Data beamed with aboard from the . ( ) In 2368, he was working in sickbay when Counselor Deanna Troi was treated in sickbay due to telepathic rape by the Ullian Jev. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when the crew lost their short-term memories due to tampering by the Satarrans and when Kristin was treated. ( ) He treated Miles O'Brien a little later, when he returned from Mab-Bu VI and was taken over by Ux-Mal terrorists. ( ) When injured crewmembers of the were treated aboard the Enterprise-D, Ensign Martinez was one of the medical personnel on duty and was given a medical device by Doctor Crusher that would help cauterize a wound. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Commander Riker and the J'naii Soren were beamed to sickbay with the recovered crew of the Taris Murn. ( ) He passed Captain Picard in front of the sickbay when the Enterprise-D was trapped in a temporal distortion. ( ) Martinez was off duty and visited Ten Forward at the same time Data presented the bar to Kamala. ( ) He was working in sickbay when the Enterprise-D entered the FGC 47 nebula in late 2368. ( ) Together with Doctor Crusher, he examined the unconscious Borg dubbed Hugh by the crew of the ship at the ships detention cell. ( ) Together with Crewman Diana Giddings, Martinez was treating a patient in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise-D started to assist a Romulan science ship with repairs. ( ) He was helping to treat an unconscious Captain Picard, who was affected by a probe sent by the long dead inhabitants of Kataan and performed a cardiac induction on the Captain. ( ) 2369 In 2369, Martinez was on duty on sickbay, when Doctor Crusher and Ensign Alyssa Ogawa examined the dead body of Lieutenant Joshua Kelly. ( ) Martinez, together with Doctor Crusher and another nurse arrived too late at her quarters to revive the Lumerian Sev Maylor. He later was on duty in sickbay and healed Captain Picard's stab wound caused by Deanna Troi, who was under the influence of Ves Alkar. Later, he assisted in the re-enactment of Counselor Troi. ( ) Martinez worked in sickbay when Montgomery Scott was treated there after he had been recovered from the wreck of the . ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Solanogen-based lifeforms were conducting medical experiments on the crew of the USS Enterprise-D. Together with Dr. Crusher he was called to cargo bay 4 as a medical team. ( ) He was working in shuttlebay 2, sorting through relief supplies for Tagra IV a short time later. ( ) When Captain Picard, Guinan, Keiko O'Brien and Ensign Ro Laren were turned into children by a transporter accident, he was on duty in sickbay and scanning young Ro. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Data came to Doctor Crusher to ask her for the definition of life. ( ) Martinez attended the change of command ceremony held in Ten Forward when command of the Enterprise-D was transferred to Captain Edward Jellico in 2369. ( ) Ensign Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Doctor Crusher and Worf returned from a secret mission on Celtris III and was present when the wounds of the two officers were treated. ( ) Martinez was on duty when Doctor Crusher revealed her findings about the remains of a coalescent organism found on Relay Station 47. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Captain Picard was suffering from a heart failure due to an accident on the Lenarian homeworld. ( ) He passed Data and Doctor Julian Bashir in a corridor shortly after Data experienced his second vision. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Doctor Crusher examined Thomas Riker shortly after he was beamed aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Commander Riker was treated by Doctor Crusher and was later frozen in time in sickbay when the Enterprise-D was caught in a temporal fragment and was watching, in shock, as Doctor Crusher was hit by a fatal Romulan disruptor beam. ( ) 2370 In early 2370 Martinez was in attendance of a banquet held in honor of the visiting Iyaaran ambassadors. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Doctor Crusher treated Geordi La Forge's wounded hands. ( ) Ensign Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Deanna Troi was treated for a stab wound caused by Data and was ordered by Crusher to bring her an interphasic scanner. ( ) When Lwaxana Troi was experiencing medical difficulties due to the repressed memory of her daughter Kestra Troi, he was working in sickbay and helped Doctor Crusher find the source of Lwaxana's unconsciousness. ( ) He was having a drink with a female crewmember in Ten Forward when the Enterprise-D was on a mission in the Hekaras Corridor. ( ) In at least one of the many parallel universes Worf passed through in mid-2370, Martinez was working as a nurse in sickbay. ( ) He administered a hypospray of ten ccs of terakine to Commander Riker when he broke a rib while practicing bat'leth moves with Worf. ( ) He was also on duty at sickbay when the Boraalan Vorin was treated after he accidentally left the holodeck and was overwhelmed by this discovery. ( ) Martinez beamed down to the Caldos colony to help find out the cause of Ned Quint's death. He was ordered by Doctor Crusher to contact Doctor Selar and ask her to run a biospectral analysis on the body. ( ) He was not on duty in sickbay when the Cardassian operative Joret Dal was treated there for his injuries as only a small number of people were allowed to know about the presence of the Cardassian aboard the ship. During that time, he did participate in Worf's mok'bara class along with Ensign Sito Jaxa and had a drink in Ten Forward. Later, back on duty in sickbay, he assisted Dr. Crusher treating a patient. ( ) When Data was recovered from Barkon IV and repaired in sickbay, Martinez was on duty. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay shortly after Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Kwan committed suicide. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Jason Vigo suffered from a seizure and had to be taken to sickbay immediately. ( ) Martinez was helping treat wounded Cardassian officers of the warship Vetar later in the year. ( ) 2372-2373 In 2372, he, like many of the Enterprise-D's crew, decided to continue serving under Captain Picard aboard the Enterprise-E. In 2373, when the Borg attacked sickbay, he led the medical staff out into the jefferies tubes. ( ) 2375 In 2375, he was among the medical staff of the Enterprise-E who treated the "hostages" after they were beamed up from the Ba'ku homeworld. ( ) Memorable Quote "Yes, doctor." ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Background information Martinez was played by regular background actor Michael Braveheart who received no on-screen credit for his appearances. On several call sheets of The Next Generation, Braveheart is listed as "Dr. Death" instead of his real name. As his appearances continued, his rank rose from a crewman grade to lieutenant junior grade. He was first seen in and appeared as a nurse for the first time in . He was named one episode later, in . From then on, he appeared in many episodes of Seasons 3-7 and two feature films, usually in sickbay. de:Martinez es:Martinez fr:Martinez (Starfleet) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Nurses